dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nea D. Campbell
'The 14th, also referred to as "Pianist" and "Musician", was a disowned member of the The Noah Family and the younger brother of Mana Walker. He was the only individual, besides the First Child of the Noah Family Road Kamelot and The Millennium Earl, who is able to control Noah's Ark. His true name was recently revealed to be Neah, though it is not known if that is his human name or his Noah name. Betrayal and Death Before the events of the main series the 14th had, to become the new patriarch of the Noah Family, attempted to stop the Family and Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity, this betrayal included his attempted murder of the Earl himself nearly succeeded. However the Earl came out as the ultimate victor; barely surviving his encounter with the 14th. However unbeknownst to the Earl and the other Noahs, he passed on his memories to Allen Walker. Sometime prior to his death, he had requested Cross Marian, to watch over Mana, promising that one day he would return from the dead. Background Almost nothing has been revealed as to the 14th's nature or history. It is known that he was the younger brother to Mana Walker. It could also be inferred from a conversation with Wisely that the 14th was not an original Noah family member, as Wisely can use his Demon Eye to search his previous incarnation memories, and there were only thirteen noah family members at the beginning. It is revealed that Tyki Mikk's appearance is exactly what the 14th used to look like (according to both Wisely and Road Kamelot). Also, it is hinted that The Earl and the 14th used to be close friends (The Earl's memories about the 14th telling him that he "would always be by his side"). Return Although the exact time is unknown, it is also said that he implanted his memories in Allen before he died. It is speculated by the Black Order that he chose Allen because Allen was an accommodator of a powerful Innocence. His memories appear to Allen as a portly musician with an eerie black face with no features, other than eyes and a mouth. The 14th also has wings in some pictures of him. The 14th speaks gently to Allen in their encounters, and seems to mean him no harm, despite the fact that it is implied that someday he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that the 14th's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirth. No motive has been given as to why the 14th betrayed the Earl, nor who exactly the human he gave his powers to is. It is also unknown what sort of supernatural power he possesses, besides the ability to control the Ark. When Allen is almost killed by a level 4 Akuma, the Akuma sees the 14th Noah inside of him. At first, this is represented by Allen looking calm and smiling in a Noah-ish manner, but shortly after he seems to become a monster reminiscent of a flaming skeleton. In chapter 184, Allen seemed to be temporarily taken over by the 14th after he awoke from his dream. During that time, Allen gave an angry-looking ominous expression, and looks down, probably at Timcampy, before Lenalee Lee's voice brings Allen's conscious back. It is revealed that the 14th's reason of trying to kill the Earl was that he wanted to be the Earl himself. In chapter 189, as the Earl pins down Allen and reveals that he knows that Allen is the 14th (he says the 14th "called to him" through an Akuma), the 14th awakes in Allen and confirms this. He then goes further by calling the Earl "brother" and tells him that he's going to kill him to become the Millennium Earl himself. Later, when Yu Kanda accidently nearly frees Neah, Neah tells Allen that the Earl is nothing more than a puppet to destruction like Allen is a mad puppet (possibly referencing Allen's obsession with saving humans and akuma) and how he'll end it all by destroying the Noah. However during the attempt, an image of Mana vividly comes back to mind, and seemingly snaps Allen back to his senses. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, the 14th has command over the Akuma. Even after his betrayal and demise, he seems to have retained such authority, as when he resurfaced in Allen, the Level 4 Akuma that tried to kill them froze in terror, realizing that its target was a Noah. As with all Noah, his abilities were based on Dark Matter, and he could destroy Innocence with a simple touch. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. The 14th was powerful enough to match the Earl in combat for a time and almost kill him. Crown Clown After being reincarnated in Allen Walker, he now possesses the powerful Crown Clown Innocence. However, when Allen used the Sword of Exorcism to stab through himself and the Level 4 Akuma together, the blade also hurt Allen, causing the 14th to resurface. It appears the 14th is gaining more control over Allen's body. After he awoke in Allen to speak with the Earl, Allen retook control of his body, although he began experiencing the sensation of his body disintegrating as the 14th's control grows stronger. In chapter 197, Kanda stabs Allen thus causing Allen's skin tone to change into that of a Noah's. Pianist role He is also one of the three members of the family that have the authority to control the ark, the other two being Road and the Millennium Earl. In fact, he has a secret room in the ark that contains a second piano (which serves as its heart) that none of the other Noah family members, even the Earl, knew about. Trivia * Though his true allegiance has yet to be confirmed, the 14th seems to be on the Black Order's side for now. However, Malcolm C. Levrier is wary of him, and as a result considers his host, Allen Walker, to be a suspicious character. It is also worth noting that he appears to have had some sort of past association with Cross Marian, having made him promise to watch over Mana. * The only time the Millennium Earl showed anger in the series is when the 14th returned. * Being Mana Walker's brother, it can be assumed that his surname is also Walker. * In Chapter 58, Bookman remarks that Allen is prophesied to be the "Destroyer of Time," which may allude to the fact that he is destined to defeat the Millennium Earl. This is ironic as the 14th within him desires to become the Millennium Earl. * The 14th shares several similarities with fellow Noah member Tyki Mikk: ** The 14th and Tyki look exactly the same, according to Road Kamelot, Wisely and Allen Walker. ** The 14th and Tyki both have brothers (Mana Walker and Cyril Kamelot, respectively). ** The 14th and Tyki both have adoptive family due to their respective brothers (nephew Allen Walker and niece Road Kamelot, respectively). * The 14th has a habit of holding people on the side of the face while he gives a typical Noah smile. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male